Radio devices may communicate on channels using schedules where different time slots are used to transmit different types of data for example to a base station; such data may include voice data, a location, sensor data, an identifier and the like. The base station transmits the schedules (e.g. via scheduling data) to the radio devices in a voicecall using a traffic channel, the schedules depending on a state of the voicecall and/or a radio device. For example, such states may include active state (e.g. audio is being transmitted and/or received at the radio devices), a console take over state (e.g. a console device at a dispatch center may take over a call), a hangtime state (no audio is being transmitted on the voicecall), and the like. Transitioning between any two states is not always predictable and may depend on the randomness of behavior at the radio devices, which may lead to audio loss.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.